The news continually describes computer hacking ranging from massive breaches to “ransom ware” directed at small businesses and individuals. The virus protection keeps blocking the criminals, and the criminals keep finding ways around the virus protection. Some types of protection are expensive, while others required a fairly high level of sophistication to implement and maintain. Those who are on the lower end of the computer sophistication scale are often the most vulnerable. There is, therefore, a continuing need for a hack-proof computer interface that is effective yet easy to use.